harry potter et la vengance du chat
by Tass le kender
Summary: suite a une over dose de cocaine, harry commence a voir des chat, qui sont il ? que veulent ils? envahir la terre? hero wars new perfect go
1. Default Chapter

Sommaire 

Introduction

I l'alcool

II les drogues

Conclusion

Introduction :

Le système nerveux est un gigantesque réseau de nerfs qui se divise en deux partie : le système nerveux central (cerveaux, moelle épinière ) et le système nerveux périphérique (nerfs du corps). Ce réseau possède a peu près un millier de connexions (synapses) qui sont repartis dans le système nerveux . Ces synapses peuvent à tout moment activer des cellules, pour envoyer des messages dans ce réseau. Des produits tels que l'alcool et les drogues peuvent gravement nuire au système nerveux et entraîner de graves conséquences. 


	2. chap1 aujourd'hui l'alcool , demain la ...

I L'alcool

L'alcool se fixe sur la membrane neuronale et sur plusieurs autres récepteurs membranaires.

-La prise aigu d'alcool : entraîne un dérèglement du système nerveux qui se traduit entre 0,30 - 0,50 g par une réduction de la vision, une perte de l'équilibre et de la coordination des mouvements. A plus forte dose, il peut entraîner des pertes de mémoire appelées black-out qui empêchent la personne de se souvenir des évènements entourant la période de consommation .

La prise chronique d'alcool : déclenche une hypersensibilité des récepteurs du système nerveux et la lésion des centres nerveux. Cela provoque

des confusions mentales, des diminutions de la mémoire, des somnolences, des torpeurs, troubles du caractères, irritabilité, humeur sombre, affaiblissement de la volonté et du contrôle de soi, insouciance, mensonges, vantardise, hypocrisie, insomnie, état dépressif avec complexe d'infériorité qui est la cause de nombreux suicides, baisse des facultés intellectuelles et des réflexes .

De plus le faible taux de thiamine ( vitamine B1 ) chez les alcooliques, peut causer les syndromes de Wernicke et de Korsakoff, qui déclenche des mouvements des yeux incontrôlables, une perte d'équilibre, de la difficulté à

marcher et des troubles sévères de la mémoire.


	3. chap 3 : L'OVERDOSE

II Les Drogues 

Les drogues peuvent être classées en trois grandes catégories selon leurs effets sur le cerveau :

-Les dépresseurs qui ralentissent le fonctionnement du système nerveux :

alcool , médicaments tranquillisants, somnifères, héroïnes, méthadone, morphine et autres …

Ces produits entraînent une sensation de détente ainsi que des inhibitions.

Il conduisent fréquemment à une dépendance physique et peuvent conduire à forte dose à des conséquences graves (arrêt cardiaque ou respiratoire).Ils sont également la cause de multiples accidents par perte de vigilance et de contrôle de soi .

-Les stimulants qui stimule le fonctionnement du système nerveux :

tabac, cocaïne , crack, médicament stimulant (produits dopants), ecstasy .Ces produits favorisent temporairement l'excitation et réduit la fatigue .L'effet est généralement suivit d'un état d'épuisement et de dépression.

Ils conduisent fréquemment à la dépendance psychique et peuvent induire, à forte dose, des conséquences graves: paranoïa, dépression importante, fatigue généralisée.

-Les hallucinogènes perturbent le fonctionnement du système nerveux :

cannabis (et produits dérivées), produits volatiles (colles et solvants, anesthésiques volatiles, kéthamine …) .

Ces produits provoquent une perturbation de la perception de l'environnement et de la réalité.

A long terme, ils peuvent modifier durablement la personnalité du consommateur qui ne peut plus composer avec les éléments de la réalité.

Parmi ces produits, les plus dangereux sont appelés les « produits stupéfiants »:

morphine, cocaïne, héroïne … qui entraînent une dépendance, ils ont un point commun, celui d'augmenter la quantité de dopamine disponible dans une zone du cerveau encore appelé le « circuit de récompense » .

La stimulation des neurones à la dopamine produit une sensation de plaisir intense, l'individu cherchera alors à le ressentir à nouveau, avec le ou les produits utilisés, entraînant une dépendance.

On distingue, 3 différents modes d'action, selon les substances :

Certaines (morphine, héroïne, nicotine …) imitent les neuromédiateurs qui permettent la transmission de l'information.

D'autres (cocaïne, ecstasy …) augmentent la sécrétion d'un neuromédiateur naturel, puis épuisent ces réserves, d'où le phénomène de « descente » .

Et enfin, certaines (alcool…) bloquent un neuromédiateur naturel .

Conclusion 

Les effets de l'alcool et des drogues sur le système nerveux sont important mais il ne faut pas non plus oublier les effets qu'ils peuvent causer

aux autres organes de notre organisme tels que le foi la rate et les reins .


	4. hero war new perfect

I L'ENTREPRISE 

1PRéSENTATION

La bibliothèque municipale de lourdes créé en 1962 subit en 13 ans de nombreux déménagement successif avant de trouver son emplacement actuel 16 avenue maransin inaugurait le 26 janvier 1976 afin de répondre à une fréquentation toujours croissante.

La sonothèque elle ne fut inaugurait que le 22 décembre 1989

La bibliothèque comprend :

une salle de manutention

3 magasin a livre (lieu de stock)

deux bureau

un ensemble sanitaire

une grande salle pour le public avec un espace réservé au enfant

la bibliothèque est un service public ouvert a tous il n'y a que le près des article qui est réservé au abonné, c'est la mairie de Lourdes qui la dirige et elle ne fait pas de publicité hormis quelque affiche il n'y a pas de fermetures complète.

Les employer sont aider dans leurs taches par plusieurs machine qui ne sont pas indispensable mais qui remplace le travail à la main long et fastidieux :

la filmoluxeuse et la ranbordeuse qui permette de recouvrir le livre d'une fine couche de filmolux qui va protéger le livre

la titreuse qui inscrit la cote du livre sur un fin morceau de plastique accrocher au livre

les terminaux avec le programme book plus qui enregistre le code barre du livre pour permettre le bon fonctionnement des prêt et des retours du livre ou du cd

date

abonner

livres

Cd audio

1974

848

9600

0 (sonothèque inexistante)

1991

2398

3307

3280

Tableau de fréquentation de la bibliothèque en fonction de l'années

Parcours du livre 

choix

commande

livraison

vérification et enregistrement

cotation et équipement du livre

mise en place sur les rayons

2 FONCTIONNEMENT

Analyse des diverses tâches effectuées en Bibliothèque

° Service Public:

Accueil des lecteurs-Inscriptions.

Orientation, renseignements, conseils (Répondre à la demande des usagers)

Prêt et retour des documents

Communication sur place (Surveillance pour empêcher la

détérioration des livres et des locaux)

Vérification des documents prêtés ou consultés (Sélection de

ceux qui doivent être réparés)

Rangement des collections après utilisation

Photocopies

Formation des usagers (Accueil des classes)

° Le Service Intérieur:

Sélection des documents à acquérir (Consultations d'ouvrageet de revues professionnelles Visites librairies, accueil

des représentants)

Acquisitions (Commandes, réception, vérifications, pointage

Traitement intellectuel des documents (Analyse pour déterminé

la cote ou indexation qui décide de la place du livre en rayon

en fonction de son sujet d'où l'utilisation de la classification décimale commune à toutes les bibliothèques) l'

Traitement matériel des livres Avant la mise à disposition

du public Equipement

étiquetage- Protection (plastifiage des couvertures)

entretien des collections (nettoyage réparation)

control des activités lettres de rappel inventaire statistiques

correspondances diverse

animation

il apparaît, que l'attention du personnel se base sur l'acquisition

d'ouvrages pour tout les type de public (enfants adultes)

et de leur mise a disposition du public .

mais certain livres faute de place son stocké dans trois magasin a livre

3 LE PERSONNEL

il y a plusieurs niveaux de qualifications le plus bas agents du patrimoine, puis agents qualifier du patrimoine et enfin assistants qualifier de conservation .

Le recrutement et les promotions se font par concours

Horaire quotidien et hebdomadaire

Mardi

Mercredi

Jeudi

Vendredi

Samedi

11h à 19h

9h à 12h

9h à 12h

9h à 12h

9h à 12h

14h à 18h

15h à 19h

15h à 19h

14h à 19h

II EVALUATION PERSONNEL

Pour trouver mon lieu de stage j'ai fait l'inventaire de mes passions .

Entre autre il y avait les livre j'ai donc tout de suite pensé à une bibliothèque . le 1er jour il a fallu s'habitué au rythme de l'entreprise différent de celui de l'école . mais passer le premier jour tout c'est très bien déroulé.

Durant ces trois jour j'ai eu le temps de visité toute l'entreprise dont le service public et le service intérieur. J'ai eu tout le loisir de poser des question au employé sur leur métier. De plus j'ai aussi pu participé au activité de l'entreprise : entretien des document, prêt et retour des documents, rangement des documents ,enregistrement des documents…

ce qui ma le plus déçu dans ce stage c'est de découvrir que rien n'était fait contre les personne qui tente de volé les livres ou qui ne les ramène pas .la vie entreprise à de nombreux avantage à celle d'écolier car on a beaucoup plus d'autonomie mais aussi des inconvénient le travail est là est y faut le faire.

Ce stage ma apporté de nombreuse information mes études et mon orientation, ce stage ma semblé très utile pour mon idée d'orientation, un peu trop cours pour éclaircir certain point mais en tout cas je les trouver très intéressant. Je pense qu'il faudrait juste rallonger le stage d'un jour ou deux.


End file.
